August Trip
by agreywriter15
Summary: The Hyugas go off to one of their many estates, however, Neji does not want to go. Will a few slight accidents change his mind? NejixHina
1. Reasons

Summary: The Hyugas go off to one of their many estates, however, Neji does not want to go. Will a few slight accidents change his mind?

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or these characters. This story is mine though.

This is the original story of Estate, before I completely edited it and shortened it to be a oneshot. This, however, is not so I hope you enjoy this. Oh and please review. I'd like to know your opinion on how the story is. It'll really help me a lot.

* * *

During the late days of August the Hyuga family would go to one of their many estates, to supposedly relax. This year Hiashi, the head of the family, decided to have their August trip to one of their newly bought vacation spots.

It was on one of the tallest cliffs. It was a lighthouse really, positioned next to the large, but otherwise comfortable large rectangular house. It had a perfect view; the cliff was facing the ocean and it was well known for dolphins springing up in the moonlight, creating an aura of beauty. You could say this is one of the reasons the Hyugas bought this.

It would be the first time the Hyugas would ever go here too, considering that it was newly bought last year and they were looking forward to this event the whole year. However, the Hyugas were not yet focused on this event as they were busily packing things in their already stuffed bags. There was, however, one person in the family that clearly did not want to go. This person was Neji Hyuga.

Neji, was not yet packed. He considered the trip boring and by all means his standard a complete waste of his time. He would rather much train then be stuffed in some estate, relaxing and getting lazy. One reason main reason would possibly be about a year ago.

_The whole reason they were lost was because they were investigating, whether someone had stolen, an animal from their property. Neji and Hinata had followed some footsteps leading to the forests, but before they were knew it they were lost. They didn't know how to get back, considering that the house they were staying in was about one mile away. Plus they were new here, only going to this place in the daylight once a summer and never at night. So before they knew the sky slowly turned black and the night finally settled in._

_While Neji tried to remain calm and relax, his younger cousin, Hinata did the complete opposite. Hinata panicked whenever she heard animal sounds, like hoots of an owl or howls of a wolf. And if this wasn't already irritatingly enough, Hinata would cling on to Neji's arm and mumble Naruto's name._

"_Naruto!" she squeaked. _

_Apparently Hinata had forgotten that Naruto was not there and perhaps had somehow mistaken Neji for him. Neji could not stand this. It was bad enough that he had a slight crush on Hinata, but to mistake him for Naruto? Neji could not take it any longer._

"_Urg. Let go, you're killing my arm." He yelled._

_Hinata instantly backed away before mumbling a quiet sorry. _

_They never did get back to the house that night, but they sure did in the morning. One of the huntsmen was about to kill some wild animal, when he spotted the two of them, under one of the tallest oak trees, sleeping awfully close for supposedly good nature cousins._

_"Yo kid," the man asked, lightly kicking Neji at his sides, "wake up!"_

_Neji slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his eyelids, before looking up at the face looming down at him. Instantly he sat up accidentally knocking Hinata's head to the ground. This made Hinata wake up, as she too sat up, rubbing her slightly sore head._

_"Ow...nii-san, what was that for? I was--" she started._

_Neji had motioned for her to look up and she too was utterly surprised when she saw the face looking at them. Hinata recognized him as one of the hunters, of the Hyuga compound, but can't seem to remember his name._

_"Did you two get lost in here?" the man asked._

_The two could only nod._

_"Well then I'll take you home." the man said._

_When they got back to the house, they were greeted by an angry Hiashi. The two of them were severely punished for wandering off, an embarrassment that Neji could not live down so easily. He did not want to repeat it again._

Neji snapped out of his thoughts when he heard shuffling of feet outside his door. He heard a man yelling orders, immediately recognizing the voice as his uncle's. Then after about three seconds the door opened, revealing Hiashi Hyuga.

Hiashi looked around the room in disgust and then turned to face Neji, who was casually lying down on his bed.

"Why aren't you packed?" he asked.

It was a simple question, but Neji ignored it, focusing his attention on his book. Hiashi seeing this, grabbed the book from his hands and threw it across the room. This earned him a slight glare from Neji, an act that could make Hiashi activate the seal and bring him utter pain. But Hiashi ignored this, focusing his vision on Neji.

"Well?" he asked again.

"I consider the trip boring." was all that Neji answered.

"Neji," said a slightly irritated Hiashi, "you do know why we are doing this right? You know it's for the good of the family. The one thing that will not tear us apart right?"

Neji knew what he was referring to, of course he did. He had overheard a couple of the branch members talking about it just about a week before.

"_So you're going right?" a branched member asked._

_He was talking to woman in the hallway. Neji was on his way to the training room when he suddenly heard their conversation and stopped curiously, hiding behind the corner of the wall._

_The woman hesitated at first, making sure that no one was around before answering the man sitting next to her._

"_Of course I will," she answered, "You can't expect me to ignore this right? If Hiashi would have somehow got into his head that one of us is not going he'd throw a fit. You do know the reason for this right?"_

"_Course I do," the man replied, "the whole reason for this is so that the branch family will not cause an uproar and rebel against the main family."_

_The man took a sip of his beer and got up from his seat and before turning around one last time._

"_I guess I'll be seeing you then." The man said._

"Alright, I'll go." said Neji.

"Good." Hiashi replied.

Hiashi then left the room and shut the door close on his way out. Neji was now left alone in his room, but he didn't bother to pack.

'I'll do it the day before.' He thought.


	2. Walk and Run

Summary: The Hyugas go off to one of their many estates, however, Neji does not want to go. Will a few slight accidents change his mind?

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or these characters. This story is mine though.

Hi guys! I've noticed that most of you read the first chapter, but didn't review. Oh well, at least you're reading it and showing a slight bit of interest. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Anyways, here the second chapter. For those of you that read Estate you'll find a few familiar scenes here. Anyways don't forget to review after reading. And lastly enjoy this!

* * *

Neji Hyuga stood at the entrance gates waiting impatiently. He had arrived first, as expected, and one by one the members of the Hyuga clan slowly arrived. The ones left were Hinata and Hanabi.

Hinata and Hanabi had already packed their things a few weeks ahead, however, time doesn't seem to be on their side. That morning, they found that they had overslept as a result of last night's activities, and therefore had to rush.

They hurriedly put on their clothes and gave their hair a quick brush before rushing to the front door, when they heard their names being called.

"Mistresses," the maid called, "your clothes."

The two girls looked down at their clothes and realized that they had made a mistake. In their rush of changing clothes, Hinata and Hanabi had accidentally not noticed that their clothes were turned inside out.

"Aahh!!!" they screamed.

They immediately dashed back to their respective rooms, before realizing that they went to the other's room, and had to run back down the halls to go to their own rooms. This time they put on their clothes correctly and they were about to relax when the reality of their situation dawned in their mind: they were late.

By the time they arrived, they were huffing and puffing, and had to hold on the walls of the gates for support. They breathed heavily and once they thought they had got their breath back they took a quick look at their surroundings.

"You're late." called a familiar voice.

Hinata and Hanabi looked at their cousin, Neji, leaning against one of the trees, looking at them with a glare. Hinata look for other members of their clan, but couldn't find one. Hanabi, also noticing this gave a frown and looked at Neji with confusion.

"Where are they?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, I thought that too. Aren't we late?" Hinata questioned.

Neji gave sigh and rubbed his neck.

"You are late, you slowpokes." Neji replied.

"Then where are all the others?" Hanabi asked again.

"Because you took so long, the others decided to go off without you. However, Hiashi, knowing that you had never took the route to that place before, said that I had to stay and wait."

"Oh." They both replied.

"Come on. Hiashi said that we have to get there before morning." said Neji as he got off the tree and began walking.

"Yes." The two answered.

The lonely trip going to the estate, was filled with boredom and complete and utter silence. The three of them, had just took a five minute break, and had just began walking when Hinata accidentally tripped on a rock and therefore landed on her butt on a nearby mud puddle.

Hanabi began giggling tremendously, which soon turned to mock laughter. Even the creatures of the forest floor, it seemed, were laughing along with her. Hinata gave a small hint of a glare at her sister.

Hinata tried to get up, but because the puddle was slippery, she fell down again. Hanabi, could only laugh harder, as she grabbed her stomach for support and pointing mindlessly at her sister. Hinata, put her head down in shame.

Neji, who by now, is growing ever impatient, gave a look at Hinata and shook his head, comprehending on what to do, before finally deciding to help her.

"Come on." said Neji, as he lent her his hand.

Hinata looked up in mild surprise. She saw that her cousin was trying to help, but also saw that he was looking away. A slight blush could be seen at the edge of his cheeks, which confused Hinata.

'Why is nii-san, blushing?' she thought.

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Neji calling her.

"Well?" he asked, his back slightly turned.

Hinata shyly grabbed his pale, white hand. Her own brown, muddy hands met with his, turning it into a light brown color. Neji pulled her up, with apparent grimace written clearly written on his face. Hinata, however, was smiling.

"Thank you, nii-san." she softly called.

Neji turned around and saw Hinata's face smiling brightly at him. Her face shined with pure joy, as she looked at her cousin with carefree eyes.

Feeling his face, slightly turning red, Neji quickly turned around and muttered a quick "sure". He tried to hide it, wiping his hands with a towel, in an attempt to make his mind busy. However, Hanabi, who had stopped her laughter, as soon she saw Neji helping Hinata, noticed.

Hanabi made a quick glide at her cousin and made a light tap to his back.

"What?" he asked.

"I know how you feel." she said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" said Neji.

"You know what I mean." Hanabi pressed on, giving a slight nudge at Hinata's direction.

Neji, slowly followed her gaze, before his eyes landed at Hinata, who was busily wiping her clothes.

"You must be mistaken." He replied.

There was no use hiding it. Hanabi already knew the truth, but Neji was determined to not let her win. Ignoring her earlier comments, Neji waited until Hinata was finished before turning around again to begin walking.

'It's only a small blush.' He thought.


	3. Brotherly Love

Summary: The Hyugas go off to one of their many estates, however, Neji does not want to go. Will a few slight accidents change his mind?

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or these characters. This story is mine though.

Hello people! This is the third chapter of August Trip. This chapter mainly focuses on how Neji feels about Hinata. Hmmm....I wonder what that would be? The next chapter will be up by Thurs. or Fri. so expect it coming soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember to read, enjoy, and leave a review.

* * *

Neji thought about Hanabi had said. What was this feeling? Is it some sort of infatuation? A mere crush, which will someday go away? Or is it something else entirely?

'But whatever this is . . . I have to make sure it doesn't get in my way.'

He was in disarray. His thoughts were cloudy and he couldn't think straight. A few hours ago they had just arrived at this place.

_He, Hanabi, and Hinata, found that everyone was asleep, but they could still see, one light at the top. So Neji knocked at the door and waited._

_It was in his third attempt that the door suddenly opened. _

_A sleepy, fellow branch member opened the door and gave a slight yawn._

"_Oh it's you three," he yawned, "Come in, come in. Let me lead you to your rooms."_

_The old man led them quietly through the halls. Occasionally he would stumble, but would soon get his balance in. Then he stopped at a wooden square door._

"_This is your room," he gestured to Hanabi, "I hope you don't mind roaches."_

_Hanabi, gave a face of unease, but otherwise went inside and shut the door close._

"_Come on now you two." The man said._

_Not too far away, the old man stopped again. It looked exactly as Hanabi's door, but the colors looked slightly different._

"_Here's your room, young lady," as he unlocked the door, "This room has a few mouse, but they are otherwise quite harmless creatures."_

_Hinata softly smiled, but Neji could see right through her. Being the polite girl, she was raised to be, Hinata knew better than to openly show her actions._

"_Thank you." She bowed. _

_Hinata then went inside. That was the last time that Neji her, before Hinata closed the door and locked it._

_So the two of them continued on. The old man led him down a couple of hallways across, before finally stopping at another door. The old man unlocked the door and opened it._

"_This is the room for branched members, kid," said the old man, "There are no roaches or mouse here, but I warn you. The room may be get cold, so I hope you brought some warm clothes."_

"_Don't worry, I can handle it." Said Neji._

"_Well then goodnight." The old man replied._

Neji snapped out his thoughts as he began to unpack his things. Occasionally, he would feel a cold breeze, but he ignored it. After about fifteen minutes, he was done unpacking.

Feeling that he had nothing else to do, Neji decided to roam the night. He wanted to figure out what this feeling was. This had been bothering him. But to catch himself in the act, he would have to find her. Go to her room maybe.

No he couldn't do that. Even though if it would ease his problems. He would to figure this out on his own. He went out the front door, and went to the backyard. Yes, the night was beautiful, and serene. Everything was just how Hiashi, described to him and all the clan members.

In the distance he could see the shimmering dolphins as they glided up in the air. This sight might be beautiful, but there's something missing. No not something, someone. Hina-

"Hinata!" Neji yelled.

There sitting next to the lighthouse lay a sleeping figure. Neji approached the figure with caution, but as he went closer, he found that it really was Hinata.

Hinata was sound asleep, but her breathing was hitched.

"Naruto." She muttered.

'Typical.' Neji thought.

He considered leaving her; after all it was none of his business. But as he looked at her he considered otherwise. It was his duty right? To protect her. Yes, he had been assigned this the moment they first met. So this feeling, is just brotherly love?

He proceeded to carry her, but to where. He considered his room, but her condition would only get worse than it already is. And her room? She was scared of a mouse. So he went back inside, going into room after room. Most of them were filled with their sleeping occupants and he didn't want to disturb them so late into the night. Finally he found an empty room. It was the library, as evident of all the shelves with many books, but it would have to do.

So he lay here down on the sofa. He quickly went out of the room to go find a bathroom, and brought with him two towels: one big and dry, the other small and wet. He put the big over her body, to try to warm her and he put the small one on her forehead. Neji worriedly looked over at his cousin with tired eyes, before falling asleep.

A few hours later he was woken up. He looked up to see a surprised Hinata, apparently feeling better.

"Oh hello, nii-san." She greeted.

"When did you wake up?" he asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just a few hours ago." She replied.

"You're not sick anymore?"

"Nope."

"That's good."

He gave her a sincere smile. She smiled back. Then he grimaced at a thought.

'It's just an obligation. Yes, that's it.'

Noticing her cousin frown, Hinata immediately went over to him.

"Is something wrong, nii-san?" she asked.

Neji looked at her. Here she was trying to help him, but not even realizing the effect she had on him. Giving her a small smile he answered her question.

"Yes, I am fine. Just thinking that's all. I'll see you tomorrow."

Neji left the library, with the intention of going back to his own. He did not notice the look of worry that Hinata gave him as he left.

'This is the way it's supposed to be.' He thought.


	4. Change

Summary: The Hyugas go off to one of their many estates, however, Neji does not want to go. Will a few slight accidents change his mind?

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or these characters. This story is mine though.

Hello guys! Thanks to those that read and review. Sorry, if this chapter was short. I actually had to force my brain to think on this one. lol. The next chapter will probably be the last. I promise to update sooner. Maybe around Tues. or Wed. Anyways remember to read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Neji went out for a jog, a few hours before morning. He had confirmed to himself that what he was feeling was brotherly love. But does brotherly love, include constantly thinking about that person? Being inexperienced at love, much less a mere infatuation, Neji could only guess yes.

Sitting down on the moist sands, he made himself relax. He let his mind forget about the earlier encounter. He could hear the seagulls as they called out. And the smell of ocean waves, as they crashed into the rocks and sands of the beach. Truly this was heaven. However, it did not last long because he suddenly felt two presences. He heard soft footsteps, as the two feet made soft steps on the cool grounds. Seeing that the two figures were still about a few meters away, he decided to hide.

He went behind a big rock and listened in. The two figures were coming closer and Neji recognized them as two branch members.

"I don't know why she was like." A tall lean, branch member said.

"Well you that child. She is always very quiet." A shorter chubbier, branch member said.

"Yes, but her behavior was weird." The tall branch member said.

"She just stared at the wall. Something must be bothering her."

The two branched members continued to talk as they continued to walk off. Then Neji went out of his hiding place.

'Could they mean Hinata?' he thought.

Worried he went back into the estate, into the house, and went to find her room. But when he got there he found that she wasn't there. He checked every corner of the house. Then he breathed a sigh of relief as he finally found her.

Hinata was in the kitchen all along. She appeared to be baking bread. Maybe she was preparing breakfast?

'But at this early?' Neji thought.

Hinata then stopped what she doing and turned around to look at Neji. Her face was covered with slight flour, especially on her cheeks and nose.

"Hello Nii-san." She happily greeted.

"Hello, Hinata." He greeted back. "You've got some flour on your face."

He walked to her, until he was about an inch away then stopped. He could feel his face getting a bit red, as he noticed their situation. He made a low gulp and looked into her face to see it blushing.

He reached down to his pockets and grabbed a small cloth. He then brought it up and began wiping her face. He could himself getting nervous, and his heart beating fast, as he tried hard to focus on his imposed task. Meanwhile, Hinata closed her eyes at the touch and laid back. Then after a few seconds Neji was done. He backed off and everything was back to normal. The moment was gone. The two were quiet as their backs were turned and their heads focused on something else. Then Hinata broke the silence.

"Nii-san. Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"About earlier?"

"Yeah….what about it?"

"Were you worried?"

"Yes." Neji answered.

"Is it about me?"

Neji looked away. He could feel his shoulders tense at that question.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

Though her voice was quiet, Neji could tell she was far from worry. It was unusual for Hinata to be like this. But at situations like these, Hinata usually was.

Neji had to answer.

"Hinata, I…."

Before this situation could get worse.

"What, Nii-san? What?"

This growing feeling. Those moments, those were not mere accidents.

"Hinata….."

I've got to tell her. That what I'm feeling. It's not just brotherly love. It's something more.

"What?" Hinata asked.

Here goes.

(A/N – those sentences are all Neji's thoughts even though their not marked)

"I did it because I think I like you."

That did it. Hinata finally stopped her ranting. Neji left the room, leaving Hinata standing there.

'Things, are never going to be the same.' He thought.


	5. Confessions

Summary: The Hyugas go off to one of their many estates, however, Neji does not want to go. Will a few slight accidents change his mind?

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or these characters. This story is mine though.

Hi guys!! This is the last chapter of August Trip. To make up for my lack of wording in the previous chapter, I decided to make the last one longer than usual. I just finished writing this on Sat. I intended to post this up on Tues. or Wed. as previously mentioned in the previous chapter, but I change my mind. The third marking period of my sophomore year is about to start and I don't want any distractions until the weekend. (I have to deal with a new subject which is art. I'm bad at it.) So now I'll probably working on a new story. This time it's for LWD. So see you later and remember to read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Neji sat quietly in his room as he watched the entire Hyuga clan go out of the house from his top window. They were all going on a picnic, it seems, an outing.

He didn't want to go there. Most likely it was because of what happened. He didn't want to see her. It's too early and he didn't want to deal with the humiliation. Especially about his outburst two days ago? No, it's still too early. So Neji didn't go. Not that he didn't want to go anyways.

Neji decided to spend the time in his room. Perhaps he will forget about it. She never did feel anything for him anyways. Because she loves him Naruto. But, what does _he_ have that he doesn't?

He (Neji) got the skills of a ninja plus a genius. And that overactive fox ninja is too clumsy and eats lots of ramen, stuffing his face most of the time. 'What does he have that I don't?'

Is it because their cousins? Its forbidden love? Incest? Is that what was wrong with the whole thing? Just because their family? No it's not. Love can overcome anything. Even if that love is wrong. 'But she probably doesn't think about at all about me.'

Frustrated, Neji decided to go out. So he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. As he walked he noticed a few girls walking. He went to them, desperate to clear his mind.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

What was wrong with him? They were just girls. He did this to all them that crossed his path back in Konoha. Always said a simple "hi." and there was nothing else to it. 'I guess it's still bothering me.'

He left the confused girls and decided to turn a different way before they could even reply. But as he walked he noticed a group of people coming. They were about the same amount of people of the entire Hyuga clan. And most of their faces and clothing were very recognizable too. Then he realized it. It was them.

So Neji decided to hide. And the Hyuga clan went pass him without notice. But as they left Neji could see the bare top of Hinata's head at the head of the group along with her sister's and father's heads. Their voices were filled with laughter as they left.

"Urg…." He groaned.

He came out here to get some fresh hair. To forget about what he told her. To get her out of his mind. Because he knows she will never feel the same. But, here she was. 'Must destiny always torture me?'

Neji stayed there in position the whole time. Under the oak tree, with the wind blowing. His eyes were beginning to droop and feel heavy. This was a long day of torture and no rest at all. 'I'll sleep here. I don't mind.'

And Neji fell asleep.

He later woke up by a bird's dropping landing on his head and the sound of a small creature hiding behind the bush next to him. Neji slowly opened his eyes.

A pair of pale, lavender were eyes looking straight at him. Her dark hair covered her eyes as she suddenly looked down. Neji recognized it immediately as his cousin, Hinata.

"There you are Nii-san." Said Hinata as she looked at him with her deep eyes.

"Urg….why are you here?" said Neji as he began to get up from his sleep to sit position.

"We were looking for you. We returned back to the house and I went straight to your room, but you weren't there. So I notified the others and father told me to go look for you. And so here I am." Said Hinata as she took a deep breath.

"So you didn't see me earlier?" Neji asked referring to his previous attempt at hiding.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, as she looked at him with a confused face.

"Never mind. Nothing." Said Neji.

"You've got something on hair, nii-san." said Hinata as she pointed to his hair.

"Huh?"

"Eww....nii-san, you've got bird droppings." said a disgusted Hinata.

"What?!" exclaimed Neji.

He quickly tried to take it off with his bare hands, but now it was on his hands. He quickly tried to find somethings to wipe his hands, but couldn't find any.

"Hinata, do you happen to have any hankerchief with you?"

"Huh?" asked a dazed Hinata. "Oh yes I have one."

Hinata quickly handed him the hankerchief. Neji took it and wiped his hands, making sure it was thoroughly clean.

"Hinata, thanks."

Hinata just smiled softly.

There was an awkward silence as Neji and Hinata suddenly became very quiet. They decided without speaking to go home. Neither less to say the walk there was silent too.

They walked down the halls. Turned left then right, before arriving at Hinata's door. Neji was about to turn and leave when Hinata stopped him.

"Come inside please." She softly whispered.

Neji obeyed and went right in with a slight hesitation. Hinata motioned for him to sit down, as she patted her bed awkwardly. He sat down, looking not at her, but the wall. Meanwhile, she looked at his back facing her.

"Nii-san?" she asked. "About what you said earlier? Was it true?"

Neji hesitated. How could he say it? Those were his true feelings weren't they. 'But it's not right. I'll tell her the truth, and wait out her reaction.'

"Yes." He answered solemnly. "And I know just what you're going to say. You're going to say that it's not right. That it's all wrong. That were cousins and it's wrong. That's its forbidden love. Love between family members is all wrong."

Neji stopped his rambling when he said that sentence. He looked at Hinata who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Nii-san…."

Neji had enough. 'I'll forget about this.'

He had the intention of getting out. But a hand was touching his. Those soft, pale white hands, that belonged to her. She was grasping his. Hinata didn't want him to leave. She looked at him with those soft, lavender eyes. It seems she was pleading him not to go. But he didn't leave, not that he could anyways, he was paralyzed with emotion from his neck to down to his foot. Eventually he could move and he forced her to let go of his hands and he just stood there. Then Hinata got up.

"Nii-san." She whispered again.

Hinata walked to him, her feet making slow strides. When she got him she looked up.

Neji could feel his face getting hot again. Perhaps it was the room? Not only that, but he could he feel his heart beat an unsteady rhythm. It thudded louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to stop. And it did stop, but in a different way.

Neji opened his eyes as he looked at Hinata kissing him, her eyes closed. He wanted to push her away and forget about all this, but his body had different ideas. He slowly began to relax, closed his eyes, and kissed her back. He could feel his hands roam his hair, while his were going up and down her petite back. The moment seemed to last forever, but the moment had to end.

They broke apart for air. Both were gasping as they looked at each with a mixed face of shock and slight happiness.

"Nii-san, what I wanted to say was that I feel the same." Said Hinata, as she looked at him with a happy smile.

"But what about Naruto?" Neji asked.

"I got over him weeks ago. Don't you remember, I told you."

"Oh." Was all Neji could say.

There was silence again.

"So you really feel the same?" Neji asked.

Hinata could only smile.

"Yes, Nii-san I like you." Said Hinata.

Neji smiled back then made a grimace. Hinata noticed without a beat missed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Neji. Not nii-san. Please." Said Neji.

"Okay, Neji I like you." Said Hinata again.

Neji could only smile as did Hinata. Maybe this August Trip, wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
